love the way you lie
by screamfan
Summary: but you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind. scarlett is married to the joker. its the heath ledger btw. please read and review! rated T to be safe !
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiiii! :D this idea just popped into my head and hopefully it will go somewhere. So basically I was lying in bed the other night thinking, I wish I was married to the joker. Life would never be dull. Ha-ha :P and then I was listening to Ariana Grande's cover of love the way you lie (which is awesome) and there was a lyric in there which said "**_**but you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind". **_**And I thought omg, if someone was married to him I bet that's exactly how they would feel. So on with the story :P tell me what you think :D good, bad or absolutely awful he- he.**

Scarlett Napier sat in a chair wearing her new nighty that she bought earlier on in the day. She had made sure it was extremely sexy and her naturally curly black hair flowed over her shoulders. She felt beautiful and knew he would think so too. She heard the door go and lay on her chair in a position she had been practicing for most of the day. Suddenly she grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it in embarrassment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" she shouted. Her husband's men looked at each other awkwardly. Trey was the first one to speak. "Well, boss said we could come in. We are staying here tonight Scarlett". Scarlett looked towards the door and watched as her husband came in. He was wearing his famous purple suit and his face was all painted up. She hated it. "What going on?" he said in his high, creepy voice. He watched as Scarlett stormed upstairs in her very attractive clothing. "Give me a minute" he said to his goons and he followed her up the stairs.

When he got there she was pulling off her pretty clothes and sticking one of his old white polo shirts on. She still looked gorgeous in a baggy top. "Well, what have I done to deserve such a treat" he said smirking. She slammed her hands down on her dressing table. "Stop doing that voice! You're talking to me now jack! You're talking to your wife!" Jack watched slightly annoyed that she was being like this. Scarlett's eyes met his again. "It's our anniversary and you forgot! God jack you're so selfish" she screamed. "Oh" was all he had to say.

Scarlett picked up a glass and threw it at his head while he ducked just in time. Before she could pick up anything else jack rushed to her and pushed her into the wall. He kissed her cheeks and slowly made his way down to her neck but she pushed him away. "No! That doesn't make it all ok!" Jack still firmly held onto her wrists trying to gain control. While she was struggling her fist hit the wall and jack was sure he heard a snap. He let go instantly and watched as she cried and sunk down to the floor. Her thick black eye lashes were soaking because of the tears. He hadn't seen her cry like this in a while. "Scar, let me look. I didn't mean to" he said, worry filled in his voice. Scarlett kicked at him and forced him away. "NO NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed through sobs.

A bit later after talking with his men, jack went up to see Scarlett. He walked into their bedroom and found her asleep in their bed. He stood over her and could hear her softly snoring. Tear stains were on her face showing that she had cried herself to sleep. Jack noticed she was holding something close to her. He carefully took it from her hands and closed his eyes when he saw it. It was their wedding photo.

**Okay so that's the first chapter :D sorry if there are any mistakes :') read and review please? Should I go on 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2 ****J**** sorry if the joker doesn't seem like 'the joker'. Is it just me who finds him extremely attractive? Ha-ha! So anyway, please read and review? **

Scarlet woke up in the morning and winced as she moved her wrist. It wasn't broken but it was defiantly badly bruised. She couldn't really blame jack because if she hadn't struggled it would never have happened but she was going to blame him anyway!

Even though scarlet was mad at her husband she couldn't help not wear his clothes. His tops gave off his scent. Not the smell of gasoline and death. It was his old scent. He naturally smelt of mint and his aftershave that he used to wear remained strongly on his clothes. She loved it.

After pulling on his old baggy purple top and a pair of her own denim shorts she went down stairs expecting to see her husband and his goons messing up her house. What she did see though really surprised her.

No one was there and the house was immaculate. At the table there were a bowl of strawberries and in another bowl there was creamy vanilla ice cream. Two glasses were filled to the top with her favourite drink, red wine. She couldn't believe it.

Two arms slowly wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her closer. Scarlet turned to face him and her smile grew even wider. Jack didn't have a speck of paint on his face and he had washed the green dye out of his hair. He wore jeans and a white shirt and he looked beautiful. "What? Have I got something on my face" he asked teasingly. Scarlet smiled and touched the side of his cheek. "Nope. Nothing at all" and she pulled him towards her and kissed him. She looked towards the table. "Wow! Red wine?" Jack laughed. "What are you talking about? Its blackcurrant squash" he said winking at her.

They ate the strawberries and laughed and joked while they did. It was like they were young again. Scarlet took a strawberry and squeezed the juice onto her lips. She applied it like lipstick while jack looked on in confusion. Scarlet pulled him closer and kissed him letting him gently nibble her bottom lip. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Now that was good!" he said excitedly. Scarlet blushed. She loved the way he still made her feel like a school girl.

He smirked noticing he had made her blush. He picked up the bowl of vanilla ice cream and put a spoonful in his mouth. "Want some?" he said with his mouthful. Before scarlet could answer he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She could taste the richness of the ice cream when it entered her mouth along with his tongue. She pulled away this time and bit her lip. "Jack, that was so cheesy!" she laughed. "What the ice cream?" he said grinning cheekily. She had to admit, he had always been a joker. "Actually the ice cream is a bit posh for me". "I thought so too! But I doubt whether Ben and jerry's cookie dough ice cream would look that great on the table...which is why it's in the freezer" he said. Scarlet couldn't contain her lust any longer. His sense of humour and his handsome face made her burn with passion and she had to have him.

They crashed together violently while kissing. Scarlet UN buttoned his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest and stomach making her way down to the zipper of his jeans. Jack pressed her up against the wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nuzzled her neck and smiled to himself when her hands tightened on his shoulders when he entered her. Each thrust made her moan and dig her nails into his back while he gradually picked up speed.

Later...

Jack and scarlet lay on the floor with their fingers entwined in each other. Jack hummed his little tune while scarlet just stared at both their hands. "Jack do you remember when you proposed to me?" Jack chuckled softly. "Of course I do. I was bricking it!". Scarlet sat up. "You sang a song for me". Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not singing". Scarlet smiled to herself and cuddled back into him. "It's my favourite song" she whispered.

_1999_

"_Omg is that jack!" said one of scarlet's friends. Scarlet looked up to see jack on stage in the local pub. "Of course it's him! Look at the scars. Ew!" said another friend. Scarlet glared at them. They weren't really her friends at all. She had broken up with jack because of all the pressure she had had from them. _

_She looked back at jack who began to speak. "So there's this girl who is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I may not ever be good enough for her but I need to tell her how I feel". Scarlet could hear how nervous his voice was. "What a freak" said one of the jocks. "So this is for you scarlet" said jack._

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

_Don't know if I could ever be without you_

_Cause girl you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me_

_And I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two"_

_Scarlet ran to him while other girls instantly became jealous. His voice made them forget about the scars on his face. Scarlet hugged him tightly. "Scar...marry me?" he whispered. Scarlet grabbed his face and kissed him. "Yes, of course I will!"._

Present day:

When the bathroom door opened it wasn't jack that came out. It was the joker. His face was painted up and once again he was in his purple coat. Scarlet couldn't say anything though. He had been amazing today. The joker was a part of jack who she had to accept.

"Where are you going?" she asked while lying on the bed watching him carefully. "Going to Wayne manor. Got to go get Harvey dent" he said. His voice had gone high and creepy again while his tongue darted out of his mouth. The tongue thing didn't get to her cause he did that anyway. She found it cute. "The D.A? Why?". "Just got to talk to him about something. Just something little". Before scarlet had a chance to tell him not to hurt anyone he had walked out the door. Scarlet listened to the car pulling off just praying that he wouldn't get hurt.

**So hope you enjoyed ****J**** read and reviews please! Be mean or nice! I won't take it to heart :P btw that song is not mine! Ha-ha it's called perfect two by aurban ****J**** it's really good you should listen to it! Loves you! xoxo**


End file.
